1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to computer input devices and, more particularly, to configurable input devices.
2. Background
Some common input devices for computing systems include a keyboard, a mouse, and a trackpad. Of these, the keyboard may be the most used. Often users look down at the keyboard when they type. This is not ergonomic and may lead to neck and muscle strain. Additionally, it is generally not advantageous for accurate and/or fast typing. Specifically, when users are focused on the keyboard, they cannot tell what has been input and typically revisit the input data to edit it. Moreover, when someone accustomed to looking at the keyboard tries to view the display instead of the keyboard, errors and frustration may occur as they cannot tell where their hands are relative to the keys they want to use. Further, when alternating between a mouse (or trackpad) and the keyboard, constant re-positioning of the hands on the keyboard is generally required for proper hand placement.